Maybe
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: May left coordinating four years ago, promising she'd return. But she didn't, and on one special day there's only one person who can convince her to come back - but does May want to see him? Contestshipping, one-shot. Valentine's Day Special.


**A/N: Of course, a Valentine's Day special for Contestshipping! I'm obsessed with May/Drew stories right now… Oh well :) Read and Review – I'll love you if you do ;) **

**~EeveeTransformed~**

**.:. M** .:.

May shivered slightly as the cool breeze swept over her, blowing her hair into her face. Other girls swooned about the small town of Petalburg, hooked onto the arms of men, holding boxes of chocolates, stuffed toys, wrapped gifts and bouquets.

The brunette sighed as she walked home, her blue eyes gazing around at the shops along the road. Teddy bears and dresses were showcased in the windows, with banners above them reading: "Get the right gift for your Valentine this February!"

May looked down at her feet, stuffing her hands into her red hoodie's pockets. A red wrinkle dress-top was over white skinny jeans, whilst a white headband with a bow on the left side held her fringe out of her face. The eighteen year-old had long-ago ditched the bandana and old travelling outfit, although she still kept her traditional orange fanny-pack when she travelled.

May had postponed her second travel around Hoenn for the fourth time. Every year she would pack her bags, and get her pokémon excited for the adventure that she would never get around to even starting.

Maybe she was scared. Maybe she was lazy. Maybe she was just waiting for something to push her along. Or maybe it was all of them.

'Oh my god!'

May's head shot up as she spotted a bunch of fangirls in front of her, pointing at something behind her. A puzzled expression crossed her face as she turned to look over her shoulder.

'It's Drew Hayden!' High pitched squeals followed that statement, and May only just managed to jump out of the way as the twenty or more female teenagers charged toward her. Taking a deep breath, she quickened her pace and continued her walk home, arriving at her doorstep and closing the door behind her, breathing out her inhaled breath in relief.

'May? Are you alright? Where's Derik, or whatever his name was?' Caroline peered over her shoulder at her daughter questioningly, her hands still holding the plate she was washing up. May rolled her eyes.

'Mum, his name was _Eric. _ And I saw him making out with some blonde chick in the back of the restaurant. It's not like I cared really. I left, and he probably wouldn't have even noticed,' she told her mother calmly. 'He was such a player anyway. And so much ego. He sort of reminded me of Drew...'

Caroline turned around completely, smiling gently. 'Oh, that green-haired boy with the roselia?'

'Yeah, that's the one.'

'The one you had a crush on for three years.'

'Yeah… Wait – no! I don't like Drew! Uh… I… um… liked… Harley? Wait, uh, not Harley…' Caroline raised her eyebrows. 'R-rob… Robert! I liked Robert! That's right… wait, which one was Robert again?'

'Sweetie… I know you still like Drew.'

May blushed. 'Uh… why would you think that?'

'You blush whenever I mention the colour green… you started day-dreaming when you saw a roselia and a masquerain together… when I planted those roses you blushed _and _started daydreaming… I heard you mumbling his name whilst you were asleep… and I can relate all of those things to Drew,' she sighed, drying her hands and sitting down at the kitchen table.

May blushed, and Caroline shook her head, laughing lightly. 'And you know what I picked up at the Pokémart when I went to get the bread?'

May stayed quiet, sitting down at the table too. Caroline got up and grabbed something off of the bench, placing it down on the table in front of her oldest child.

It was a magazine – Coordinator's Monthly – with a big picture of Drew, with the heading: "Top Coordinator, Drew Hayden Back to Hoenn!"

May shivered slightly, remembering how the fan girls had squealed and ran toward her, obviously trying to get to Drew, who had been behind her. That led her to the question: was he following her? Trying to get to her? Or was it just coincidence?

May shook her head, puzzled at her mother's antics. 'What's this for?' she asked. Caroline smiled.

'Just read,' she said, gesturing to the page number below Drew's face. May shrugged, turning the pages until she reached page thirty-four.

'_Drew Hayden,' _the title read, _'Leaving Co-ordinating for a "Break"'_

May gaped. Drew was _leaving? _May shook her head and continued reading.

"'_Just going to go back for a bit of a rest,' Drew told reporter Amanda Mackenzie, 'Need to take a break, find my loose ends.'"_

May shivered slightly, not even noticing her mother had left the room. She was again reminded that Drew was in Petalburg. Was that what he meant? His "loose ends"? _Her? _She continued reading;

"_Drew Hayden, Top Coordinator in Johto, Kanto and Hoenn has finally decided to take a rest back in Hoenn. Drew is a famous coordinator in all of the regions, having won three Grand Festivals and placed in the Top 4 – 8 in more than three others. _

"'_It certainly was a surprise to hear he was leaving,' Solidad Saori commented. 'It was unexpected, but of course there are a few reasons we can think of, other than just relaxing. Drew never has been the one to relax.'_

"_Solidad was then asked of the reasons she had thought of. 'Petalburg,' she said, 'Is the first place Drew mentioned when he told me where he was going. There's only one reason I can think of, unless he's going to compete in Hoenn, and that's May Maple.'_

"_May Maple won the Johto Grand Festival when she was twelve, and the Unova Grand Festival when she was fourteen. 'She used to travel with Drew and I, before she left three years ago, after she won in Unova. Of course, she said she would come back after a year too. And she still hasn't,' Solidad told Amanda. 'Drew told me once that coordinating just isn't the same when the four of us, Harley, Drew, May and I, weren't all competing. And it's true.'_

"'_Drew doesn't seem the same without May. It could be because they were always arguing over something, and he can't argue with himself. But I don't think that's entirely it. There's more to it.'_

"'_I've gotta keep it real. Solidad's right. Coordinating just isn't coordinating without May. There's not as much competition,' Drew tells Amanda."_

May gaped, dropping the magazine back onto the table. Of course, she had won two Grand Festivals, and she had left after she had won her second in Unova. But she didn't know they missed her that much. Last year Solidad had sent her a Christmas present – it was a skitty charm to put on her charm bracelet. She now had every pokémon she had ever owned. Drew sent her a rose each year with the same note attached; '_It's for Beautifly'_, even though they became squished or broken whilst they were held in Pidgeot's talons.

Harley had even sent her a cookie. May had bought them all gifts like chocolates and sent them back with Pidgeot. She had promised that she would return soon; although she had broken that promise, all four were still pretty close friends.

'So?' Caroline came back, picking up the magazine again. 'He said "Coordinating just isn't coordinating without May." Why didn't you go back, honey?'

May rested her forehead on the table. 'I – I couldn't face them anymore. And that,' she pointed to the magazine, 'just made everything worse.'

'Why don't you go for a walk? That might clear your head.'

'And risk running into Drew? No way.' May folded her arms across her chest, bringing her mug of hot chocolate to her mouth

'You don't know he's in Petalburg yet,' Caroline insisted.

'He is – I think he was following me.' May bit her lip slightly. 'I can't deal with him right now.'

Caroline nodded her head thoughtfully. 'So take your pokémon. Blaziken would protect you no matter what. Even if it is Drew.'

May nodded slowly.

'Okay,' she agreed. 'But just for a little bit.'

.:. **D** .:.

Drew searched the streets of Petalburg, his stunning green eyes looking for the brown-haired blue-eyed top coordinator he called rival.

Twirling the crimson rose in his hands thoughtfully, he strolled down the pathway, looking into stores and down sidewalks, making sure she wasn't shopping before he went into the gym.

It was useless, he told himself. She might not even be in Petalburg – finally fulfilling the promise that she made. Drew shook his head, remembering the day she left as clear as if it were only yesterday;

'_I… uh… I'm going back home,' May stuttered. Drew looked up in surprise._

'_May, you just won your second Grand Festival!' Solidad exclaimed. 'You can't seriously be thinking of leaving!'_

_May cast her eyes downwards. Drew narrowed his eyes, watching her thoughtfully. Tears were rolling down her cheeks._

'_May,' Drew said, leaning on the pillar of the Contest Hall where the after party was being thrown. His tone of voice surprised him, but he continued nonetheless. 'You _can't _be serious. You've won two Grand Festivals and you're only fourteen! May, you're a legend!'_

_May kept her eyes on her feet, shuffling them occasionally. Solidad shook her head. _

'_Maybe it's time we went our own separate ways for now,' she muttered, spinning around and disappearing into the party. Drew sat down next to the brunette._

'_I'm sorry, Drew. But I can't stay.' May hugged her legs to her chest, sobbing._

'_Why not? I've had the best time travelling with you and Solidad… and you're leaving?' he asked quietly, looking at her through his emerald eyes._

'_I… I can't handle it anymore,' she mumbled. Drew shook his head, standing up._

'_Just promise me one thing,' he said, holding his hand out for her. May took it without looking at him._

'_A-and what's that?'_

'_Promise me you'll come back.'_

_May looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears. She took a deep breath and embraced him._

'_I promise,' she whispered eventually, before letting go and running out of the building._

Drew furrowed his eyebrows, walking along faster, his green hair flapping about in the wind. He now wore a black jacket over a white singlet. Blue jeans were over black and white sneakers, and a belt around his waist with all of his pokéballs.

He shook his head, trying get rid of the nauseous feeling that had overcome him. Looking up, the nauseous feeling only returned.

There she was, walking quickly with her head down and her hands in her pockets. Her brown hair flew out freely behind her and her jacket flapped in the wind. He opened his mouth, but his next comment was interrupted.

'Oh my god! It's Drew Hayden!'

A mob of girls rushed towards him, waving their hands wildly with gifts and roses. Glancing one last look in May's direction, he saw her turn towards him, but his view was obscured as the teenagers closed in on him. Calling out Flygon, he made his last desperate attempt to see the brunette before he jumped onto the dragon's back and took off.

.:. **M** .:.

May wandered aimlessly along the stone pathway that led through Petalburg Park. All she could think about now was Drew; her mother had been right. She did like Drew. Love him, maybe.

Annoying as he may be, the green-haired coordinator had helped her through her coordinating career through criticism and simply just being there. Of course, Solidad had been great too. But Drew was obviously something more to her.

She grumbled, strolling off of the path and sitting down against a tree. Closing her eyes, she leant back against the cool bark and breathing in the fresh pine scent. Her heart thumped as she remembered whispering the last words she had said to Drew .

_I promise… _

She sniffled into her sleeve. She shouldn't have left. Or at least, she should've gone back. But she couldn't stand her feelings for Drew. He didn't like her, after all. They were just rivals. He only cared for her, because without her, there was "no good competition".

She thought back to Solidad's comment.

_Drew doesn't seem the same without May…_

Maybe it was true. Drew might be looking for her – whether it was to find his "loose ends" or just get the competition back, May didn't know. Or maybe he just needed a story for the magazines - it could all be coincidence that Drew had run into her. But May knew there was more to it, and so did Solidad.

She took off her jacket and placed it beside her. The brunette wasn't cold any more. In fact, she was surprisingly warm seeing as the winds were freezing.

'May…' May froze. Maybe she should have kept her jacket on after all. The blue-eyed coordinator tilted her head up slowly, eyes still closed and not really wanting to open.

She didn't want it to be a dream. Didn't want to be imagining things. But then, she didn't want it to be happening either. Didn't want to face him after so long. She couldn't face him after so long.

But she opened her eyes. And there he was. His green hair fell over his eyes, and his tanned broad shoulders showed against his clothes. Tall and handsome – the classic prince charming. Drew stood there, just watching her.

Over five minutes of tensed silence stood between the two of them as May stood up awkwardly, pulling her jacket over her shoulders again.

'What are you doing here, Drew?' she asked eventually, choking out the words. Drew shook his head.

'No, May. What are _you _doing here?' he responded. Mays eyes blurred.

'I live here, Drew, in case you forgot!' she whispered hoarsely, the tears already reaching her voice. 'Now answer my question!'

'I came to get you, of course. It's time you came back.'

'Who gives _you _the permission to tell me what to do?'

Drew chuckled, stepping closer to her. His voice had deepened, and he looked May up and down. The brunette stood there self-consciously, hands by her side as she held her chin up.

'You haven't changed one bit, have you?' Drew laughed. May crossed her arms.

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Personality wise. Of course you _look _different, and not all in a bad way, I suppose.'

May frowned, shivering slightly, remembering the passage she had read about the top coordinator that stood in front of her.

'You look different too.'

Drew sighed. 'Okay, May. Enough of this. Why did you leave?' May felt the tears return. 'And more importantly, why didn't you come back?'

'I-it's none of your business, Hayden!' She scowled. Drew narrowed his eyes. 'Why do you need to know anyway?'

'I make it my business to know,' he replied coolly, stepping closer to her again. May took a step backward, bumping into the tree. She looked up defiantly.

'Oh? Well I don't see how you're going to make me tell you anyway!' May lifted her chin. Drew chuckled.

'I'll get it out of you eventually,' he said lowly. May narrowed her eyes.

'Were you following me earlier?' she demanded. 'When I was walking down the street?'

Drew rolled his eyes, stepping closer again. 'If you must know, then yes. I was looking for you, and I found you – it seems that my fangirls found me first though. And now it's your turn.'

May bit her lip, knowing what was coming next.

'Why did you leave? And why didn't you come back?' Drew repeated his question. May gulped.

'W-why does it matter to you anyway?' she retorted. The tears blurred her eyes again, one escaping and rolling down her cheek.

'Why? Well, May, if you don't remember, you told me you would come back. You promised me, and I've been waiting all this time!' he snapped.

'Why did you wait? Why didn't you just continue without me? It's not like I mean anything to you anyway!' May whispered, angry tears streaming down her face.

Drew looked taken-aback. '_That's _why you left? You thought I didn't care about you? What do you mean I don't care about you? Why would I have left Sinnoh just to find you? Why am I trying to convince you now to join us again?'

'The competition! That's all it ever is! You care about winning, but you want a challenge! That's what you said, isn't it? Well guess what? I haven't practiced in four years! _Four years!' _May shouted, not caring if anyone heard her. 'You need to find someone else to pick on, because I'm through! I'm done! I can't deal with you and your _games _anymore!'

'What do you mean, my _games? _May, I missed you! Solidad misses you! Lillian and Vivian have both asked us where you've gone, and when you'll be back! And we can't answer, because we don't know!' he hissed angrily. 'We were ready to welcome you back every year! And every year, we would just give up on you May! You broke your promise long ago, yet I'm still here!'

May sniffed angrily as the wind picked up and her hair blew about in her face. It was late afternoon now, and there was no one else in the park. The sky was dark with clouds, the air humid, but still cold.

'I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't face you anymore!' she whimpered, her knees wobbling as she leant against the tree behind her. Drew gave her a puzzled look as he stepped closer to her until he was almost touching her.

'Why not? Why couldn't you face me?' he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. May's face turned red at the contact, but she shook her head, tears still spilling from the eighteen year-old's sapphire eyes.

'I-it doesn't matter,' she stuttered, rubbing her arms with her hands. Drew furrowed his eyebrows disbelievingly, leaning on the tree with his elbow above May's head so that she was trapped between the trunk and him. Large raindrops began to fall from the sky, dripping through the trees and onto the two's heads. But they hardly noticed

May's heart pounded in her chest as she lifted her tearstained face to look at the green-haired nineteen-year old in front of her.

'What do you want Drew?' she whispered slowly, her breath quickening. Drew didn't reply, just leaned in towards her, stopping as his nose touched hers. Rain bucketed down from the sky, spattering onto their clothes and into their shoes.

'You May. Only you,' he murmured, putting his hand to her waist. May's eyes widened and she felt herself go weak in the knees. 'Only you…'

May closed her eyes, breath shuddering as Drew pulled her into him. Her lips touched his and a jolt of electricity shot through her bloodstream. Drew brought his other hand to the back of her head, pulling her into him and pushing his lips against hers. May practically melted, wrapping her arms around the green haired coordinator's neck.

After a few seconds, Drew pulled back, emerald eyes gazing into blue. 'Now will you come back with me?'

'Maybe…' May sighed playfully, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. Drew rolled his eyes, kissing her quickly again. May's face was flushed red.

'I'm going to take that as a yes,' he muttered, letting go of her and dusting himself off. May laughed, only then realising she was soaked to the skin. She zipped her jacket up and pulled the hood over her head.

'Oh, and May…' he said turning around to her again, a smirk on his face. He winked. 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

**A/N: Okay. This took **_**ages **_**to write, and it's a little late, but here it is. My Valentine's Day special. Read, enjoy and review! Or maybe Enjoy, Read and review, because then I can abbreviate it to 'Err'…**

**Anyways….**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


End file.
